mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Doctor A demolition worker in Wrecking Crew An archaeologist in Mario's Picross A baker in Yoshi's Cookie A factory worker in Mario's Cement Factory A referee in Mike Tyson's Punch Out |species = Human |race = Italian |family = Luigi (younger twin brother, ally) Unnamed parents |affiliation = Mario Bros. |friends = Toadsworth Princess Peach (love interest) Princess Daisy (love interest, briefly) Princess Rosalina Luma (ally) Yoshi (ally) Wario Waluigi Donkey Kong Toad Pauline (friend, former love interest) Luigi (twin brother) |enemies = Bowser (nemesis) Wario (rival) Waluigi (rival once in a while) Donkey Kong (friendly rival; Mario vs Donkey Kong series) Fawful Midbus & Popple (enemies) |alignment = Good |goals = Rescue Pauline (Jumpman and the Mario vs. Donkey Kong series, succeeded) Rescue Princess Peach (most games, succeeded) Rescue Princess Daisy (Super Mario Land, succeeded) |creator = Shigeru Miyamoto |designer = Shigeru Miyamoto Yōichi Kotabe Shigefumi Hino |enactor = Peter Cullen Charles Martinet |jpactor = Tōru Furuya }} (originally called Mr. Video and Jumpman and also called Super Mario or Mario Mario) is a former plumber who resides in Mushroom Kingdom. He and his brother, Luigi used to live in Brooklyn as plumbers. Mario rescues Princess Peach from Bowser. However, when Bowser kidnapped Mario, Peach rescued him as depicted in Super Princess Peach. Mario and his brother are the titular protagonists of the long-running and highly successful ''Mario'' franchise. Shigeru Miyamoto created Mario, who was based off Popeye. Profile Physical description Mario is twenty-four to twenty-six years old, Italian, fair skin, short and stocky, medium portly, with bright blue eyes, big nose, thick dark-brown mustache with six bumps, and short brown hair with two sideburns, three large bangs point upward, four short bangs point upward the back of his neck and a sprout-shaped cowlick. He wears a red shirt and blue overalls with gold/yellow buttons. He has a red cap that has the "M" symbol for his name and wears white gloves and brown shoes. Prior to Super Mario Sunshine, He wore a long-sleeved shirt. In the arcade version of Donkey Kong, He had a blue mustache, hair, and overalls, a red cap and shirt. In Mario Bros.'s arcade version, He had a brown mustache and hair. He wore a red shirt, a blue cap, and overalls. In Super Mario Bros., He had beige eyes, mustache, and shirt, red cap and overalls. In Super Mario Bros. 3, He wore the red cap and shirt, and black overalls. Personality traits Mario is a simple character without a solid personality since he was meant for players to integrate their own personality into his character. When his demeanor is shown, Mario is aggressive and impulsive, sometimes going head-on into things without much meditation. Despite these potential flaws, he is a brave, just, moral, righteous, and kind-hearted hero with a strong sense of justice, morality and righteousness. He acts as a leader and puts, more often than not, other people's needs before his own, and he is willing to risk his life to save millions of others from the forces of evil. Mario also enjoys accompanying allies in his adventures. He accompanied Luigi as seen in Mario & Luigi series. He also joined Yoshi when he accompanied him since when he was a baby. Although Mario is generally a good-natured person. Like most characters, he does not enjoy losing in spin-off games. This is shown in Luigi's ending in Mario Power Tennis; he congratulates his brother, but intentionally steps on Luigi's foot. Powers and abilities Mario is physically strong and resistant. In most games, he can land on the ground without hesitation, while Super Mario 64 depicts that he cannot resist falling heights. He has better chances of completing quests when maintaining physical activity. Notably, he performs in an athletic and superhuman condition. Powers *'Superhuman Strength' - Mario can lift and press objects that are several times his weight. The exact upper limits of his strength are unknown, but in Super Mario World, Mario can easily lift a castle, as shown after defeating Larry Koopa. In Super Mario 64, Mario is shown to lift King Bob-omb. He demonstrates his skill when fighting against Bowser. *'Superhuman Leap and Jumping' - Mario's strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to perform his signature jumping. Mario is extremely good at jumping and is capable of leaping two stories high. *'Superhuman Durability' - Mario can endure great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with superhuman strength. Mario can also endure extreme environments, such as volcanoes and tundras. Also, he can withstand fire, electricity, and ice. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Mario can maintain continuous physical activity for an indefinite time. *'Superhuman Speed' - Mario is capable of running up walls in Super Mario World, and is capable of outpacing sound in Super Paper Mario. Koopa the Quick has referred to Mario as a "human blur". *'Superhuman Reflexes and Agility' - Mario has shown himself time and time again to be very agile and nimble. This has allowed him to survive many dangerous situations that would kill a normal human. *'Enhanced/Master Combatant' - Mario has his own fighting style as shown in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. *'Indomitable Will' - Mario is shown to have a powerful force of will, completely free of evil or temptation. *'Weapon Proficiency' - Despite not usually using guns, Mario has shown that he is very skilled with weapons. In Yoshi's Safari, Mario has shown he is competent and skilled with guns. *'Expert Vehicular Driver' - As shown in the Mario Kart series, Mario is skilled in driving vehicles, such as karts and motorbikes. As shown on Mario and Sonic at the Olympics series, Mario is good in all-around type. *'Dimension Flipping' - In Super Paper Mario, Mario can flip 3D after Bestovius grants the ability, but he will slowly lose a life if he stays 3D too long. *'Pyrokinesis' - Mario can create and manipulate fire. This ability changes throughout the games he has appeared. In the platform games, such as Super Mario Bros., Mario needs a Fire Flower to obtain this power. But in the RPGs and Super Smash Bros. series, Mario already has this power. Also, in the Super Smash Bros. series, Mario uses the Mario Finale, in which he unleashes a powerful blast of fire. In spinoffs, Mario is always associated with the element of fire. Abilities *'Leadership' - Mario has proven to be a capable leader, inspiring others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. *'Olympic Competitor' - As shown on Mario and Sonic at the Olympics series, Mario is good at all-around type. Family Luigi Luigi is Mario's younger twin brother. Luigi often joins Mario on his adventures, and the two of them are normally paired together in sports titles and spin-offs. They have a strong brotherly bond and stop at nothing to help each other when one is in trouble, as seen in games such as Luigi's Mansion. At times, Mario does exhibit a competitive sibling attitude toward Luigi, such as when he intentionally steps and squirms on Luigi's foot when Luigi receives a trophy in Mario Power Tennis. Parents The rest of Mario's family has not been extensively explored, especially outside the games. Mario and Luigi's supposed parents made a cameo at the end of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, although the game does not show their faces or names. Furthermore, Yoshi's New Island has stated that these two are not Mario and Luigi's parents. Alter-egos Mario can appear in different forms when he uses a power-up. Power-ups grant special abilities to Mario; making his adventures simple. He works as a doctor, referred to as Dr. Mario. In the Super Smash Bros. series, Mario and Dr. Mario are separate characters. Etymology Mario is an Italian name from the Old Latin name, Marius. The name connects to Mars, the god of war in Roman mythology. Biography Early life The Stork was carrying Mario and Luigi. Kamek snatched Baby Luigi and the Stork with Mario falling onto Yoshi. Yoshi and his travel companions work together to help Mario save Luigi while the Toadies attempt to chase them. After the defeat of Baby Bowser, Mario reunited with Luigi and Yoshi freed the stork. The stork continued carrying Mario and Luigi to the parents' home and leaves Mario and Luigi by the porch. Donkey Kong Mario knew that Donkey Kong has kidnapped Pauline onto a dangerous construction site. Donkey Kong taunted and teased Mario until Mario defeated Donkey Kong and Mario rescues Pauline. For revenge, Mario kidnapped Donkey Kong inside the cage. Mario prevented Donkey Kong Jr. from rescuing Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong Jr. caught up with Mario which he failed keeping Donkey Kong captive. Mario Bros. Mario and Luigi meet each other again. They work as plumbers inside the sewers of New York. Mushroom World's first invasion Mario and Luigi heard about Bowser summoning dark magic into the Mushroom World turning Toads into inanimate objects, Princess Peach was also kidnapped by Bowser that she cannot undo the spell. Mario defeated Bowser and rescued Peach, who assigned him a new quest. Subcon .]] Mario was dreaming about Subcon, when he witnessed Wart kidnapping Subcons. Mario woke up from his dream. Mario, Luigi, Toad and Peach had a picnic nearby a cave. Mario told his dream to his friends; they stated that they had the same dream. The group was curious into looking through the cave. They noticed the stairs leading to the door. When they opened it, they fell to Subcon. The group defeated Wart and rescued the Subcons. Mushroom World's second invasion .]] Princess Peach messaged Mario and Luigi that Bowser sent the Koopalings to invade the seven worlds. Mario defeated Koopalings and returned the wand to the kings. However, Bowser kidnapped Peach. Mario rushed to Bowser and defeated Bowser. Upon his defeat, Peach thanked Mario.Peach jokes to Mario, referencing the Toads' quote in Super Mario Bros.. Yoshi's Island .]] Mario, Luigi, and Peach agreed to have a vacation on Yoshi's Island. Mario and Luigi relaxed on the beach. They realized Princess Toadstool disappeared. Mario and Luigi search for her until they approached an enormous egg, a Yoshi Egg. Yoshi thanked Mario and Luigi for rescuing them. He told Mario and Luigi that "monstrous turtles" sealed them in eggs. Luigi realized Bowser and the Koopalings returned. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi arrived in Valley of Bowser. Mario and Luigi fought against Bowser and rescued Peach. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and the eggs travelled back to Yoshi's Island. The Yoshis hatched from the eggs. Sarasaland invasion Tatanga brainwashed the people in Sarasaland and conquered it. He kidnapped Daisy, plotted to marry her and to be his queen. When Mario learnt this incident, he travelled through the four kingdoms and fought Tatanga. Upon his defeat, Mario rescued Daisy and the people were free from Tatanga's control. Behind the paintings Peach sent an invitation to Mario, mentioning that he is invited to eat cake. Mario headed to Peach's Castle. Upon entering, Mario heard Bowser speaking and realized Bowser held Peach and the Toads captive in paintings. He entered paintings and gathered scattered Power Stars. After saving the Toads, he collected enough Power Stars and faced Bowser in combat and ended his terrible reign. Princess Peach was saved, and she thanked him with a kiss and baked him a cake. Luigi's Mansion King Boo tricked Luigi into thinking he had won a mansion. King Boo trapped Mario in a painting. Luigi rescued Mario from the painting upon King Boo's defeat. Isle Delfino invading Delfino Island.]] Upon arriving on Isle Delfino, inhabitants branded Mario as a criminal. An impersonator of Mario, Shadow Mario was vandalizing Isle Delfino with goop. Mario denied that he vandalized the island. Security forced Mario to clean the goop and return the Shine Sprites to the Shine Gate. Mario started cleaning up the isle and found out Bowser Jr. was the impersonator. He kidnapped Princess Peach and took her to the Corona Mountain. After Mario defeated Bowser Jr., he flooded Delfino Square. Mario went to Corona Mountain and found Bowser and son, bathing in a tub of hot slime goop. When Mario flipped the tub upside down, they fell onto a separate island, saving Isle Delfino. Inhabitants apologized for accusing Mario. Mario continued enjoying his vacation. Vibe Island Bowser kidnapped Mario, Luigi, and the Toads while Princess Peach, Toadsworth and Toad were strolling. Army Hammer Bro help him captive in the cage. Upon Peach, Toadsworth, and Toad's arrival, they found out that Bowser kidnapped them, witnessing Toads with different emotions. Peach was determined to rescue the brothers and Toads. Toadsworth gave Peach an unordinary umbrella named Perry. Perry assisted Peach in Vibe Island. After rescuing Toads and Luigi, the duo went the Bowser's villa and confronted Army Hammer Bro and Bowser. Defeating both of them, Perry freed Mario. Peach, Perry, Toads, Mario, and Luigi left the island and returned to the Mushroom Kingdom. Big Tail tree When Mario and Peach walked to Peach's castle, lightning struck the castle. Mario rushed to the castle to investigate. However, Bowser Jr. took Peach. Mario realized it and chased after Bowser Jr. While Mario continued running, Mario fought against Bowser and Bowser Jr. Upon their defeat, he rescued Peach. Peach's birthday Mario and his friends celebrated Peach's birthday. When a large cake landed in the castle, they investigated it. Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings emerged and kidnapped Peach. Mario and company fought Bowser in his castle. Upon his defeat, they rescued Peach. Mario and company rode on hot air balloons and left the place. Galaxy Reactor Peach sent Mario an invitation to the Starbit Festival. Mario was excited and rushed to her castle. However, Bowser and his troop crashed the festival. The Koopa troop separate Mario from Peach. When Mario woke up, Lumas played with him. Mario met Rosalina, who requested Mario's help to collect Grand Stars and Power Stars. Retrieving Grand Stars, Rosalina navigated the Comet Observatory to Bowser's Galaxy Reactor. Mario approached Peach, Bowser and Bowser Jr. Mario fought against Bowser. Upon Bowser's defeat, Mario rescues Peach. The black hole deconstructed the galaxies, while Rosalina rescued Mario from the cataclysm. Awakening at the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, and his passing acquaintances celebrated reconstructed galaxies celebrating. Galaxy Generator Another story of Mario, Peach invited Mario to her castle for cake. When Mario arrived, Bowser kidnapped Peach and took her away to the center of the universe. After Mario defeated Bowser's Galaxy Generator, Peach appeared with the Grand Star and landed on the garden planet with Mario. The Comet Observatory was free from Bowser's fortress, and Rosalina was pleased to know that Luma is safe. Luma also takes Mario's cap as a souvenir. Mario and Peach rode on Starship Mario and returned to the Mushroom Kingdom. Tail Tree The great storm blew Tanooki leaves off the Tail Tree outside Peach's Castle. The next day, Mario and three Toads check on the big tail tree and realized Bowser kidnapped Peach while she investigated the damage to the tree. Mario and the Toads ran to rescue her. While running through the worlds, he receives letters from Peach to learn about her predicament. Mario approached Bowser's lair; they fought each other. After Bowser chased Mario through obstacles, Mario pressed the switch that collapsed the bridge, and Bowser fell into the lava pool. Mario and the three Toads rescued Princess Peach and returned to the castle. After Mario rescued Luigi from Dry Bowser, Bowser captured Peach again. Mario returned to his castle and defeated him. Acorn Plains Mario, Luigi, two Toads, and Peach were having dinner together. However, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings threw Mario, Luigi, and two Toads away from her castle to Acorn Plains. Mario and company ventured through different worlds and found Peach on the tower. Upon entering the castle, they were about to save her until Bowser and Bowser Jr. appeared. Upon defeating them, Mario and company ran to Peach, and the castle returned to its original state. Witnessing Bowser, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings retreating, they celebrated. Sprixie Kingdom kidnapping the green Sprixie Princess.]] Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Blue Toad were enjoying the fireworks at the evening of Mushroom Kingdom. They found a slanted Clear Pipe. After Mario and Luigi fixed the pipe, a green Sprixie Princess panicked and told them that she escaped Bowser, but he kidnapped the other Sprixie Princesses. Bowser came out of the pipe and trapped the green Sprixie Princess in the jar and went to the plains area. Peach checked Bowser inside the pipe but fell into the pipe. Mario and company caught up to her and fell into the plains area where they found the green Sprixie Princess trapped inside a jar. After Mario and company rescued the green Sprixie Princess, they continued to save more Sprixie Princesses in other areas. Rescuing the last Sprixie Princess, Bowser kidnapped all the Sprixie Princesses in a large jar and ran to the amusement area. The foursome rescued the Sprixie Princesses again from Bowser as Meowser. Bowser was trapped in the jar as Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad returned to the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser and Peach's wedding During the events "in the skies above Peach's castle," Bowser kidnapped Princess Peach and Tiara on his airship. Bowser threw Mario's cap at him; thus Mario falls to the ground at Bonneter Kingdom. Cappy found Mario and told him that Bowser kidnapped his sister, Tiara. Cappy assisted Mario while they venture. Mario and Cappy confronted Bowser with Peach and Tiara at his kingdom, and he told Mario and Cappy that he planned his wedding on the moon and left them behind. While Peach, Bowser, and attendees were present at the wedding, Mario and Cappy crashed the wedding. Bowser declared a battle against Mario. After Mario fought Bowser, Mario, Cappy, Peach, and Tiara reunited. They escape from the collapsing area to the moon with Mario and Cappy possessing Bowser. Meanwhile, Mario and Bowser proposed to Peach, but she rejected them and left with Cappy and Tiara to the Odyssey. Mario jumped onto the Odyssey while Bowser was stuck on the moon. Appearances ''Donkey Kong'' Mario made his debut in Donkey Kong and was originally called Mr. Video and Jumpman. As a playable character, Mario must avoid touching the barrels and collect items. ''Mario Bros. Mario is a playable character in ''Mario Bros.. Only Mario's physical appearance was used from earlier games. Luigi is portrayed as the green palette swap of Mario. ''Super Princess Peach'' Mario made his non-playable appearance in Super Princess Peach. Notably, the roles are reversed with Bowser imprisoning Mario, while Peach must rescue him, the Toads and Luigi. Mario is present in the opening cutscene and after defeating Bowser in the second round. ''Super Mario Bros./''The Lost Levels .]] in ''Super Mario Bros..]] Mario appeared in Super Mario Bros. as a playable character. He can run, jump, crouch and swim. He can also warp pipes. Mario can defeat enemies by punching, stomping, knocking a moving object, and using special abilities (Fire Flower, Super Star). Mario appeared in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. As a playable character, he does not have any mechanic changes from Super Mario Bros.. ''Super Mario Bros. 2'' .]] Mario is a playable character in ''Super Mario Bros. 2. He has balanced statistics and no special abilities. As a playable character, he can run and jump. Additionally, he can pick up enemies and items beneath him (i.e. vegetable, Mushroom Block). Mario can also attack enemies and bosses by throwing items. ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' , introduced in Super Mario Bros. 3.]] As a playable character in Super Mario Bros. 3, Mario can perform basic moves. He can also grab new power-ups: Tanooki Suit, Ice Flower and Hammer Suit. ''Super Mario World'' .]] Mario and Luigi appear as playable characters in ''Super Mario World. As a playable character, Mario has no advantages and disadvantages. He can transform with power-ups and ride on Yoshis. ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' Mario appeared in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island as Baby Mario. Baby Mario cannot be controlled, but Yoshi must avoid touching hazards and enemies. Baby Mario will be trapped in the bubble if Yoshi touches the enemy or hazard. If Yoshi does not catch Baby Mario, Toadies will take Baby Mario. ''Super Mario 64''/''Super Mario 64 DS'' .]] Mario marked his appearance in his 3D video game debut, Super Mario 64. The game also marked Charles Martinet's first time to voice as Mario. As a playable character, Mario can enter paintings and collect Power Stars. Mario can perform new abilities. He can also perform a triple-jump, wall-jump, long-jump, and somersault-jump. Mario can pick up and swing enemies and bosses. Additionally, Mario can also punch, kick, and jump kick. Mario can slide attack, slide kick, ground-pound, body slam, and trip enemies. However, Mario will lose lives when falling from extreme heights. Mario returns in the remake Super Mario 64 DS. Mario has been trapped by Goomboss and Yoshi is the only character that can rescue him. In addition, Mario is required to unlock Luigi who has been trapped by King Boo. Mario is the most balanced of the four characters and plays very much the same way as he did in the original game. ''Super Mario Sunshine'' on his back.]] As a Super Mario Sunshine playable character, Mario can perform abilities with his F.L.U.D.D.. He can use it to clean the goop and attack enemies. Additionally, he can now sidestep and spin jump. In this video game, Mario cannot perform moves from previous installments. ''New Super Mario Bros. from ''New Super Mario Bros., about to destroy a Brick Block.]] As a playable character in New Super Mario Bros., Mario can now climb fences and hang on ledges. This game marked Mario first appearance in a 2.5 side-scrolling platform video game. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' , a newly introduced power-up from New Super Mario Bros. Wii.]] As a playable character, Mario can perform basic moves from previous games. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' Mario reappeared in New Super Mario Bros. 2 as a playable character along with Luigi. As a playable character, he can now obtain a new power-up Gold Flower. ''Super Mario Galaxy'' in Super Mario Galaxy.]] As a playable character, Mario can perform moves from the previous installments. Luma assists Mario, allowing him to perform a spin-jump. Mario can perform various moves from previous installments. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' , and a Luma.]] Mario appeared in the sequel of Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Galaxy 2. As a playable character, he can do moves from Galaxy. Additionally, he can ride on Yoshi and Fluzzard. Mario can obtain new power-ups: Cloud Flower and Rock Mushroom. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' ).]] Mario appears in Super Mario 3D Land for the Nintendo 3DS. Mario and Luigi are playable characters. As a playable character, Mario can store power-ups (i.e. Super Leaf). Mario can now roll and perform a rolling jump. ''Super Mario 3D World'' , a newly introduced power-up in Super Mario 3D World.]] Mario appeared in Super Mario 3D World for the Wii U. Mario is an optional playable character along with Luigi, Peach, Blue Toad and Rosalina. Mario is represented with his trademark color, red. As a playable character, he has no special abilities. However, he can perform various moves from the previous video games. ''Super Mario Odyssey'' Mario and Cappy are the protagonists of Super Mario Odyssey. As a playable character, Mario can perform special moves with Cappy. Mario can throw Cappy to reach objects. Additionally, Cappy can capture enemies; Mario can control the captured enemy's body. Mario can choose different costumes from different stores; the clothes reference Mario's previous installments. Other appearances Chronology Game data Behind the scenes Creation and development Shigeru Miyamoto was developing a video game called Donkey Kong. Nintendo had to draw Mario as a small character and look human. His developing team needed to draw Mario with distinctive features. Mario was based off Popeye. Fans mistook the gap between his nose and mouth was his mustache. Shigeru Miyamoto drew Mario's mustache that he did not need to draw the mouth. Portrayal *'Charles Martinet' currently voiced Mario since Super Mario 64. Real-world influences Cultural impact Mario is a famous character in Japan. People dress up as Mario characters and race in go-karts. There was a family-owned restaurant nearby Nintendo of America called "Mario and Luigi's." "Mario" and "Luigi" was represented with their respective colors. During the Olympic Games Rio 2016, the Prime Minister of Japan Shinzo Abe dressed up as Mario in the Summer Olympics in Rio de Janeiro. Reception Game Savvy ranked Mario as #4 on the "Our 50 Favorite Video Game Characters" blog. Mario was ranked #1 as the best video game character in Nintendo Power's 250th issue. Charles Martinet, the voice actor of Mario, held the for most video game voiceover performances as the same character for 100 times. Ironically, it was upon Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's game release. Willow Green ranked Mario as #2 on "The 50 Greatest Characters", considering Mario as "the most recognisable gaming hero of all time". Trivia *According to the team name, Super Mario Bros., this states that Mario and Luigi's last names are "Mario", but this is not true. It has been confirmed by Shigeru Miyamoto that they have no last name. *In the classic games and in the DIC cartoons, Mario used to have red overalls and a blue shirt underneath. However, it was later changed to blue overalls and a red shirt. *Mario has always had his signature Cap, ever since he was a baby. *Mario used to have a very low, New York voice instead of high-pitched Italian. *Mario is one of the very few Nintendo characters who talk in sentences. *Mario was playable more than any other character in video game history. *Mario's name before Jumpman was supposed to be Mr. Video. *Mario, along with Luigi, were intended to have cameo appearances in the 2012 Disney film, Wreck-It Ralph, but Bowser made an appearance instead. But since the producers of the movie were unable to put him into the plot, and they did not want to make him make a cameo, he was not included. However, Mario is mentioned by Fix-It Felix Jr. during the party scene as being "fashionably late as usual." The director has promised that he will return for Wreck-It Ralph 2.Screenrant - Real reason why Mario didn't appear in Wreck-It Ralph *In the first appearance from Donkey Kong in 1981, Jumpman was a carpenter. Then in his own game as Mario in 1983, he appears as a plumber throughout the rest of the Super Mario series. *Eventually Mario and Luigi's surname was confirmed to be Mario by Miyamoto himself. He decided to go along with it, despite stating they have no last name before this. *In a 1993 Nintendo Character Guide, created to ensure that third party companies did not misrepresent the characters, Mario is revealed to be of the species "Homo Nintendonus." *Through Mario's Career, he was Long time Rivals With Sonic the Hedgehog from Sega and their Rivalry may have been the "Cause of the Console Wars but Despite Nintendo being victorious, Sonic and Mario been to the Olymipics together meaning it's possible that Sega and Nintendo made up after the long battle. *Mario has appeared on Death Battle! where he fought Sonic and lost and he fought him in a rematch but this time Mario regained triumph due to his Power, Durability, and Arsenal. *Mario was Planned to be the character in Wii Sports's Development but was Scrapped and was Planned in Spatoon's Development as well but was Scrapped. *Despite people assuming that Mario said "So long, gay Bowser." when throwing Bowser in Super Mario 64, Charles Martinet has confirmed that Mario was saying, "So long, kinga Bowser.""So Long Kinga Bowser!" Charles Martinet Reveals What Mario Says in Super Mario 64. Retrieved on 4-30-2019. Gallery Notes References See also *Luigi External links *Mario's article on Wikipedia. *Official Nintendo Site Navigation }}ja:マリオ da:Mario de:Mario es:Mario fi:Mario fr:Mario hr:Mario it:Mario ja:マリオ no:Mario nl:Mario pl:Mario pt-br:Mario zh:马里奥 ru:Марио Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Super Smash Characters Category:Characters in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Super Mario Bros. Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario Land Category:Characters in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Category:Super Mario World Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario 64 Category:Super Mario Sunshine Characters Category:Super Mario Galaxy Characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Characters Category:Characters in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:Super Mario Kart Characters Category:Mario Kart 64 Characters Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Characters Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Characters Category:Characters in Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Wii Characters Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP Characters Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Characters Category:Mario Kart 7 Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Characters Category:Wario's Woods Characters Category:Characters in Paper Mario Category:Characters in Super Paper Mario Category:Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Characters Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Characters Category:Mario Party Characters Category:Mario Party 2 Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party-e Characters Category:Mario Party Advance Characters Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Mario Golf Characters Category:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Characters Category:Mario Golf: Advance Tour Characters Category:Mario Tennis Characters Category:Mario Power Tennis Characters Category:Mario Tennis: Power Tour Characters Category:Super Mario Strikers Characters Category:Mario Strikers Charged Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario 3D Land Category:Characters in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Characters Category:Characters in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Characters in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Characters in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Mario Party: Island Tour Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario 3D World Category:Characters in Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Party 10 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Characters in Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash Category:Characters in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Category:Characters in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Category:Characters in Super Mario World (Show) Category:Characters in Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Mario Sports Mix Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario Run Category:Characters in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Characters in Mario Tennis Aces Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Party Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. series Characters Category:Mario Kart DS Characters Category:Characters in Mario Kart 7 Category:Characters in Mario Kart Tour Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Characters in Mario Strikers Charged Category:Characters in Luigi's Mansion 3